


Superstition

by stardropdream



Category: Shin Shunka-den | Legend of Chun Hyang
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chun Hyang and Mong Ryong are caught in the rain on their way to the next village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt "superstition, storm, magic"

“When a great many women are gathered in a street, it will rain the next day,” Mong Ryong said with a sigh as they walked their way down the long road leading to the next village, searching for a place to stay the night. They happened to be walking behind a procession of a some local village girls which must mean they were close, but it also meant that Mong Ryong found it his duty to be as gross as possible. 

Chun Hyang looked at him with true disgust and kicked at the back of one of his knees, finding no real pleasure in seeing him stumble before regaining his footing, but feeling outraged on the poor girls’ behalves.

She was even more disgusted when later that night, the storm swept in and began to downpour.

“I told you,” Mong Ryong said with a self-satisfied smile that lit up his eyes in a way that Chun Hyang in no way found attractive (thankyouverymuch).

“It doesn’t suit you to be superstitious,” she muttered because she wasn’t sure what else to say – he was halfway across the room and she didn’t have anything readily available to throw his way and she was busy anyway with brushing out her hair to let it dry (it was caught in the first moments of showers before she managed to get inside). 

“It’s hardly that,” Mong Ryong laughed and then sighed with a gentle tilt of his head, as if longing, as if wistful, “I simply enjoy the beauty of a woman’s walk and the sound of their laughter as we walk – quite magical, in the end…” 

(And Chun Hyang told herself it wasn’t jealousy she was feeling, just unbridled disgust, and she threw her shoe at him).


End file.
